Summer Heat
by Le Queen of Morons
Summary: Renji enjoys the summer heat a little too much - much to Ichigo's discomfort.     Yaoiness within - nothing too shocking, though.


Summers in the World of the Living were so much more intense than he ever remembered summers in Soul Society being. The sun shined more brightly, the beach's sand was so much hotter under the naked soles of his feet and the salty wind rolling off the gently lapping waves of the ocean was sharper in its taste. Renji grinned as he took a pull off of the smoothie currently perspiring in his hand. As the sweetness invaded his mouth, and a trickle of water dribbled down the contours of his muscular forearm, he leaned back against the stone wall bordering the beach.

Much as Soul Society was home, the world in which their human friends resided offered an intoxicating refuge every now and then.

"Geeze, Renji," the teen at his side spoke up, wiping at his brow, heedless of the sweat gleaming on his battle toned chest, "what's with the grin? You're creeping me out a little here."

"Eh?" A tattooed brow, concealed by a soft white cloth, quirked. "What's creepy about it? A guy can't enjoy a day at the beach?" Casually, he stretched his arms towards the clear blue sky, before tucking a hand behind his head and resuming the sipping of his drink. "'Fraid I'm gonna jump you or something?"

"Tch," Ichigo tilted his head back and rolled his eyes. "'Course not. I already know you're not like that."

Renji grinned even more sharply, then snickered when the substitute's eyes widened comically. "Mebbe not, but I dunno about you." Easily, he brought the straw to his lips again as he spoke. "'Take it off', huh?"

Ichigo growled, and shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, it wasn't like that and you know it." Hastily, he brought his own cup up to draw some of the pink liquid within up the canal of the straw.

"Yeah, sure it wasn't." Illustrating his point, Renji set the cup aside to pull the uncomfortably sticky wife-beater off, allowing the sun to beat down on his tattooed skin.

The berry flushed, "I meant your gigai! Not your-" He furrowed his brows and rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, you're never gonna let me live that down." He made the mistake of glancing over as the damp garment was thrown in his face. "What the hell?" In the resulting jostle, a dribble of cold, pastel liquid managed to drip onto his chest.

Abarai had to admit, getting a rise out of his friend was still one of his favorite pass-times. This particular avenue was proving to be very entertaining indeed. That was why he leaned only leaned over, pressed his mouth to the flushed skin, and then drew his tongue over the spill in a long, sensual line up to the young man's neck.

Ichigo tensed before shoving him back before the wicked gesture could move any further. "Oi! What's wrong with you?"

Instead of falling back, Renji kept his position, and leaned in a little bit. "Don't like having the tables turned, 'eh?" The russet gaze dipped down suggestively, before smirking boldly. "Nothin's wrong with me, but it looks like you've got a problem on your hands. Pitchin' a tent, Kurosaki?"

Pink deepened to red and the hapless young man attempted to hide the evidence of his rebellious body with his hands. The strident voice above them managed to freeze the poor substitute on the spot.

"What are you two fools doing? I've been looking for you for the past hour!"

As one, the two men looked up at Rukia's smooth tones. Renji was the only one who grinned, however, at seeing her slight figure standing on the wall they were formerly lounging against. "Just enjoying the summer heat. Care to join us?"

Casting her luminous gaze between the two, she caught on to her old friend's grin and mirrored with one of her own. "Hm, I think I will." With a flutter of the soft fabric of her skirt, she landed lightly next to Ichigo.

The hapless berry looked about ready to pass out.

* * *

**Yep, a little RenIchi goodness for your perusal. I'll let you guys fill in the rest of their day.**

**This is actually a kiriban win for SnowZapped on deviantart. If you get the chance, definately check her work out - her Bound seriese is made of awesome.  
**


End file.
